It's Just the Beginning
by MLM1023
Summary: Is there something being felt between Luke and Lorelai? Read and find out how things turn out for these starcrossed lovers. A new way in which they get together!
1. Is there something Different?

**Chapter One:**

**SCENE ONE:**

_** Lorelai enters Luke's diner in the morning in a caffeine frenzy. **_

Lorelai: "Where is the coffee? I don't see coffee-Luke please don't tell me you are out!"

Luke: "Sorry to say yesterday you drank the very last cup left on this Earth. You are going to have to wait a couple years for the coffee bean plants to grow again in Brasil."

Lorelai: "VERY Funny Luke!"

Luke: "Here you go. (hands Lorelai a cup and starts filling it with coffee) Want Anything else?"

Lorelai: "Some scrambled eggs with Bacon would be nice."

Luke: "Coming right up." ( He walks to the kitchen to get the order.)

Lorelai watches as Luke leaves to the kitchen. There is something different she thought, but she couldn't put her finger on what it was. Right then Luke brought back her food.

Lorelai: "Hey Luke, did you get a haircut or something?"

Luke: "No, I haven't gotten one in months, why? You been watching that queer eye show again?"

Lorelai: "No, just you seem different that's all."

Just then Lorelai's cellphone rings, Luke Points to the 'No Cellphones' sign and Lorelai walks out of the diner to take the call. While she walks out Luke looks at her. He thought to himself about her. Was she starting to see him in a new light? What was he thinking? Lorelai was too crazy for her own good-he didn't like her-well then why couldn't he get her off his mind these past couple of weeks?He just hadn't been with a woman in months and he felt lonely-that had to be it.

_** Lorelai is talking to Rory on her cellphone **_

Rory: "Hey mom, I have some bad news..."

Lore: "Rory do not tell me you can't come to movie night tonight!"

Rory: "Okay, so I guess I won't say anything."

Lore: "RORY!"

Rory: "Sorry mom, I have a huge paper due tomorrow and I can't seem to get it right-rain check?"

Lore: "You better hope it rains soon!"

Rory: "Thanks mom! Why don't you invite someone else, I mean you already have it set up and all."

Lore: "Yeah maybe...well I guess I will let you go and write your 'paper'."

Rory: "Alright Love you bye."

Lore: "Love you too, bye kid."

_** Lorelai walks back into the diner **_

Lore: "Okay so my own daughter bailed on me. I guess there is no movie night tonight!"

Luke: "I never got your fascination with movies. I've seen like 10 and I can live with myself."

Lore: "Alright, that is it, you are coming over to my house to watch a movie and that is final!"

Luke: "Hey-What-since when? I said I was fine! Oh Geez!

Lore: "7:30 my house—BE THERE!" (she smiles and points)

Luke: (sighs) "Fine I'll be there but don't expect me to enjoy!"

Lore: "Trust me, you will! See yah later Luke!"

_** Lorelai walks out of the diner **_

**SCENE TWO:**

_** Luke's Apartment **_

Luke putters around his apartment in a frenzy. It is 7:00 and he can't seem to get ready.

Luke: "What is wrong with me. Just wear a shirt and pants. Why are you trying to dress up-Damnit!"

He stumbles around and decided on a plain blue t-shirt and a pair of nicer slacks. He checks his hair in the mirror before he leaves and walks downstairs into the diner, grabs the food he made earlier, and heads out the door to Lorelai's

_** Lorelai's House **_

Luke rings the doorbell and he hears a shout from Lorelai

Lore: "Come on in! Be down in a second!"

Luke walks in to see coffee table packed with food and a movie sitting in the VCR

Luke: "Why do I even bother bringing food?"

He sets the food down on the ground and takes off his jacket only to want to put it quickly back on. Lorelai starts to walk down the stairs. She is dressed in long pants, long shirt, a sweater, and earmuffs.

Luke: "What's wrong with the heat in your house?"

Lore: "It decided to go out on me! First Rory, then the heat! Who knows that will be next!"

Luke: "Don't worry. I'll start a fire."

Lore: "Are you going to set my house on fire cause if you are, let me go grab the marshmellows first."

Luke: "Well I was thinking of your fireplace, but whatever you think is best!"

Lore: "SO that's what that is for!"

Luke: "I'll go grab some wood, I'll be right back."

Lore: "My very own lumberjack! I've never had that before!"

Luke: "Oh geez! (Luke walks out the back door and comes in with some wood to put in the fireplace) So what movie are we going to watch tonight?"

Lore: "I was thinking Dante's Peak-a little ash and lava yah know."

Luke: "Sounds good- ha there got it! (The fire starts in the fireplace) Alright, well the room should heat up pretty soon. So how about starting that movie?"

Lore: "Alrighty! Beer? Cheese puff"

Luke: "Beer-yes. How do you not weigh 800 pounds by now?"

Lore: "Mystery-sshhh the movie has officially started!"

Luke and Lorelai sat about a foot apart from one another on the couch. During the movie when it got more and more intense Lorelai moved closer to Luke. By the end of the movie, both of them were fast asleep with Lorelai resting on Luke's chest and Luke with his arm around Lorelai. The morning came and Luke is still fast asleep while Lorelai is awakened by the phone ringing.

_** Lorelai grabs the phone and it is Rory **_

Rory: "Hey mom!"

Lore: "Hey kid, how did your paper go last night that you ditched me for?"

Rory: "Went fine. I finished it at like 3 am though. How was your movie?"

Lore: "It was cool-literally! The furnace went out and thank god Luke was here cause he knew how to make a fire in the fireplace."

Rory: "So Luke watched a movie with you with a fire going? So how was this date?" (she laughs)

Lore: "Rory, don't say that!"

_** Luke starts to wake up **_

Luke: "Hey Lorelai, I am sorry I'll just leave..."

Rory: "Was that Luke? Did he spend the night?"

Lore: (to Luke) "No really, it's okay-just, uh, go make some coffee. I'll be in there in just one second."

Rory: "MOM! What is going on!"

Luke: "Alright..." (he walks into the kitchen)

Lore: (Once Luke leaves the room...) "Yes Rory, Luke spent the night, but it's nto what you think. We fell asleep during the movie. It was so innocent! Rory, nothing happened!"

Rory: "Did you want anything to happen?"

Lorelai thought to herself. Maybe she was seeing him in a new light. Was that what is was at the diner? She was so confused-she had always seen him as the man who gave her her air everymorning-coffee speaking. Did she seriously have a crush on Luke-Luke Daines? Too much was running through her head.

Lore: "Rory, I don't know, maybe..."

Rory: "Would it really be so bad mom? Luke has always liked you. He is such a nice guy, why not?"

Lore: "I don't know hun, we will see alright? But I have to go, coffee is awaiting me."

Rory: "Alright, but mom..."

Lore: "Yeah"

Rory: "Just keep an open mind."

Lore: "I will try, love you kid."

Rory: "Love you too bye!"

Lore: "Bye" (She hangs up with Rory and heads to the kitchen)

Lorelai heads into the kitchen and sees Luke standing infront of the coffee pot just staring off into space.

Lore: "Hey sorry about that Luke."

Luke: (startled) "Oh...it is okay. Here your coffee is ready." (He hands Lorelai a cup of coffee, she takes a sip.)

Lore: "Perfect, just the way I like it."

Luke: "Yeah...perfect...So, uh, Lorelai I better get back to the diner.

Lore: "Oh, Okay, yeah that's right. Well I guess I will see you later then. I'm probably going to go to Luke's for dinner, so I will see you then."

Luke: "Soudns good, see you then." (Grabs his coat and heads out the door)

Lorelai stands in the kitchen not quite knowing what she was doing. She wasn't confused anymore-she had feelings for Luke, but she wasn't quite sure if he shared these same feelings. Okay so maybe he has been acting a little different this week, but everyone has an off week. She would just have to see how dinner at Luke's went tonight.


	2. Stains and things

**Chapter 2:**

_Later at Luke's _

It was already 8:30pm and Kirk was the only one left in the diner. He had put all this hope into Lorelai coming and possibly making headway into a new relationship. He knew it was too good to be true, just then the diner door opened and Lorelai walked in.

"Oh My God Coffee please" gasped Lorelai.

Teasingly Luke says, "It's 8:30, it's too late for coffee. You'll never be able to go to bed!"

"LUUUUKKKKEEEEE, pleeeeease!"

"Fine." He started to pour her a cup of coffee. He just couldn't say not to this beautiful woman standing in front of him. "So how was your day?"

"Not to eventful. You know trying to keep Michel off my back, bought some shoes, answered phones...same old same old. How about you?"

"You know, flipped some burgers, served some customers, yelled at Kirk. So same old same old really."

"How rude, Kirk yelled, That really puts a damper on the tip you will be getting!"

"Just hurry up. I want to close the diner up early tonight."

"What no dinner for me? I am going to starve," said Lorelai a bit to over dramatic.

"I already put a burger on the grill for you, so don't worry."

Trying to make small talk Lorelai says, "So did you see the weather outside? I swear it is blowing like a whore out there!"

"What?"

"Too dirty huh?" Lorelai's face scrunched up. Man She couldn't make any form of conversation tonight, she was nervous. Luke made her nervous-wow!

Luke gives her a gin and walks back into the kitchen to get Lorelai's burger and he walks back towards her.

"Wow look at the time, I have to get home before mother throws a fit that I am out past my bed time." And with that Kirk runs out the door. Just as Kirk opened the door, a huge gust of wind came in a lifted many napkins up off the table and into Luke's face as he walked by with the burger. He dropped the plate and ketchup and mustard fell onto his shirt and pants.

"Damn it Kirk! This will never come out!"

"Luke, you have to get that off before the stain sets in. Go let it soak."

"Yah, yah, i'll be right back." Luke charges upstairs muttering curses under his breath.

Luke heads upstairs to get dressed. After a minute or so and without food Lorelai gets bored and decides to go upstairs and make sure everything was alright. She didn't know if Luke knew what she meant by soaking. She knocked on his door and let herself into his apartment.

"Hey Luke, I am sorry about the..." Her words trailed off as she saw Luke in just a pair of sweatpants. She had never seen his body before, it was always covered in that familiar plaid. Wow she thought. Hello there Mr Pecks and Move over six pack abs!

"Uhh...no it's alright Lorelai, I need to be more careful, that's all. I am almost done here, I'll be down in just a second."

"No, it's okay. I'll just help you get the stain out...I mean you don't want it to set or anything. You'll have red and yellow spots on your shirt and that would totally set off the plaid." She gave him a weak smile and walked up close to him. Wow he smelled amazing she thought. This was closer than they had ever been before.

"No really, it's okay, you don't have to..."His voice trailed off as Lorelai grabbed the shirt.

"No I want to." whispered Lorelai. They locked eyes for awhile. Each one searching the other for some answer-not exactly sure what that question was. Breaking the tension, Lorelai went over to the kitchen with the shirt and began to try and rinse the stain. Luke just stood there unable to process what was going on. He was half dressed with Lorelai in the room tending to him. He watched her as she was at the sink. She was so beautiful he thought to himself. He knew it was his chance. He knew what he had to do. "Really Lorelai, you don't have to do that." He started to walk towards her across the room.

"No Luke. It's partially my fault, I mean it was my burger!"

Luke stood right behind her and put his arms around her and placed his hands on hers. Lorelai felt like she had never felt before. She had goosebumps running up and down her body. Her heart was beating faster. Luke was touching her and she couldn't even think anymore. Luke felt like he should have done this so long ago. He could feel Lorelai's body tense up. He could feel her heart beat fast. He knew she felt it too. Lorelai dropped the shirt in the sink and turned off the water.

"You feel it too, don't you?" Luke whispered into Lorelai's ear.

She looks down at the sink and turns around. There is barely an inch between them. Barely audible she says, "..yes.."

Luke takes one hand and places it on her hip while he lifts up her chin with the other. There eyes met for the first time. He could fall into those deep blue eyes of hers. Lorelai realizes that all she has ever wanted was standing in front of her all along. Luke pulled her in for a kiss and they stood there lost in a sweet soft kiss for what seemed like forever until Luke pulled away. Lorelai's eyes were still closed still trying to take it all in.

Lorelai finally opened her eyes and said the only thing she could think of, "Wow." This time she she threw her arms around his neck and began to kiss him passionately. There tongues were entwined trying to memorize the every inch of each others mouth. A deep moan arose from deep within Luke's throat and she nibbled on his bottom lip. She moved her hands from his neck to his back and chest. She wanted to feel every part of Luke at that moment. Luke moved his fingers ever so slowly up the side of her sides. He quickly moved them under her shirt which got a moan out of Lorelai. He started to push her towards his single bed on the other side of the room. Luke started to slowly pull Lorelai's shirt off from her. She felt his hands brush across her breast and softly moaned into his ear. She started putting kisses down his chest and made her way to the rim of his sweatpants. She pulled them down as he was unbuttoning her pants and slid them right off of her legs. By the time they had reached the bed Lorelai was only wearing her bra and panties and Luke was wearing his boxers.

Luke gently laid Lorelai on the bed and rolled on top of her. He couldn't believe this was happening. He had waited so long for this to actually happen. He only ever had dreams about this, but they were never anything as good as what was happening right now. Luke started to kiss her neck wanting to taste every inch of her body. He ran his tongue along her jawline up to her ear lobe and sucked on it. Then he started to to kiss down her collarbone towards her breasts. Lorelai started to raise her body up towards his mouth and moan his name. All of a sudden he stopped and rolled over on his side and propped his head up on this arm.

Out of breath Lorelai tried to speak. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing it's just...maybe we should take it slow. I don't want to rush this Lorelai. I have waited to long. I want this to be just right." He looked down at his feet unable to look into Lorelai's eyes afraid that she would be angry with him.

Still out of breath, "Okay." She was a little relieved when he said that. Yah that was amazing with Luke, but she wanted to make sure it was right. All her other relationships were fast. She didn't want Luke to be like the others. She wanted to take it slow. "Could I...you know...maybe...stay here tonight?"

Immediately Luke said, "Of course, I wouldn't want it any other way." Luke gave Lorelai a sweet kiss on the lips relieved she felt the same way. With that Luke pulled Lorelai into his arms until they both fell asleep.

The next morning Lorelai woke up to Luke's arm wrapped around her stomach. It took her a second to realize where she was. She was at Luke's apartment. A smile came across her face. She was with Luke! She turned around and looked and saw Luke still asleep. She laid there just watching him. Finally she couldn't take it anymore and kissed him ever so lightly on the lips. Luke started to stir.

"Good morning," she said to him once his eyes opened up.

"mmm Good morning" He kissed her on her forehead.

Lorelai looked at the clock and saw that it said 6:30am."You don't have to be down there any time soon do you?"

"I'm sorry, I have to open this morning. If I would have known about last night, I would have had Ceasar open up." He gave her a little smirk.

Flashing Luke a grin, "Yah right, Like you didn't have this planned!"

Luke gave her a smile. "So Lorelai, about what I said last night, you know, about taking things slow..."

"Luke, don't worry, I agree. I want to take things slow too. I want this, I mean 'us' to be different. We have all the time in the world."

"Okay good. I just want you to know though that I am all in. I've waited too long for this to be just fooling around."

"Wait what?" Lorelai had a confused look on her face. "you've been waiting? How long?"

Luke had the look of discomfort on his face. "Wow look at the time! I better get down there before the whole town is in an up roar! I'll bring you some coffee and breakfast in a little while, you just try and get some more sleep." With that he shot out of bed and starts throwing on all his clothes.

"But Luke..."She wanted to know what he was talking about. Luke gave her a quick kiss on her lips and headed out the door.

Lorelai was stunned. He had been waiting for her? How could she not tell? Maybe she was so caught up in all her failed relationships that she couldn't even see this perfect man in front of her. Well it didn't matter about the past now, she was with Luke now and she was happier then she had ever been. She didn't want to ruin this. When he came back she would press him for more details about the waiting, now all she wanted to do was go back to sleep and have more of those amazing dreams she had had last night. With that she dozed off into dream land.


	3. The Morning After

**Chapter 3: The Morning After**

Lorelai was still asleep upstairs when Luke walked in with a stack of pancakes and bacon about an hour and half later. He put the food on the table and walked over to the bed and whispered in Lorelai's ear, "Lorelai, wake up. I brought you some breakfast." With that he gave her a kiss on the forehead. Lorelai still didn't stir. She simply just grunted a little bit and fell back asleep.

After thinking for a bit Luke walked downstairs, poured a to-go cup of coffee and walked back to Lorelai still lying asleep in bed. He sat next to her on the bed and put the coffee right up under her nose. Ever so slowly Lorelai began to stir.

"mmmm...Is that what I think it is?" She slowly opened her eyes. "Good Morning."

"Good morning to you too. Thought this might wake you up." With that Lorelai sat up in bed, gave Luke a light kiss, and took a sip of coffee.

Luke glanced at his watch. It was a little after 8:00am. Hoping she would say no he asked, "So do you have to go to the inn today?"

"Yeah...got an event coming up in a couple of days that I need to check up on. I'm sorry, I really should go home to change." She started getting up out of bed and putting back on her clothes.

Looking around awkwardly, "So maybe, do you want to have dinner tonight? I mean if you don't have to work late or are too busy or anything."

"I would love to! I should get off work about 6:00 , so how about 7:00?"

"Sounds perfect, I'll pick you up at 7:00."

She gave him a lingering kiss as she walked to go out of the apartment. Luke grabbed a hold of her and moved her body right up against his own. He deepened the kiss. He probed her lower lip with his tongue in hopes of gaining access. She opened her moth wide and their tongues danced around. After lack of oxygen, they both pulled away, bodies heaving trying to get a normal breath pattern. Finally able to speak, "I should really get to the inn..."

"Yeah, okay. I'll see you later tonight."

"Can't wait, see you then." With that she was out of the apartment and slipped out the back door. She wasn't sure if Luke wanted this out yet. She still hadn't told Rory about it. She couldn't believe it. She had been with Luke last night and it has been amazing! She had been touched before by men, but what she felt last night was different. She swore she saw fireworks. She had to tell Sookie and Rory. With that she was off to the inn.

_A while later at the inn_

Lorelai walked into the inn practically skipping. She had never been so happy in her entire life. Michel was sitting at the front desk looking through some papers.

"Hello Michel! How are you today?" She said with a grin one could only think a coat hanger was stuck in her mouth.

"Bite me!" Michel said not even looking up at her from the desk.

"I am fine too. Hey is Sookie in yet?"

"Well considering that she is the chef here, I thing she would be in the kitchen." With that Lorelai went into the kitchen to tell Sookie about the night before.

She walked into the kitchen and Sookie greeted her. "Hey Lorelai!"

"Hey Sookie! How has your morning been so far?" She asked with a smirk on her face. This smirk only meant one thing to Sookie.

"Oh my god! You did something dirty last night didn't you?"

"Well I wouldn't call it dirty..." Her words cut off by Sookie's next question.

"Well then what would you call it?"

"Ummm...Perfect!" This Lorelai said with that coat hanger smile again.

"Would this have anything to do with a certain man we both know?" Sookie said with a smirk herself.

"I have no idea what you are saying Sookie." With that she turned away and pretended not to know what she was talking about even though she knew Sookie was right. For years everyone in the town has been telling her that Luke had feelings for her, but she just put it aside. Last night she knew that what the town had said was right and she was mad at herself for not noticing it before last night.

"Lorelai, just tell me what happened last night," Sookie said a bit annoyed.

"Fine." Her eyes grew bigger and sparkled brightly as she said, "Luke happened!"

Sookie gasped. "I knew it would happen one day!I was just waiting for you both to be turned around and see it. I am soo happy for you! Tell me everything!"

Lorelai told Sookie what had happened. When she finished Sookie asked her, "So how was the sex? Was it amazing? Did you do it on a table like in Bull Durham? I always thought that is how it would go!"

"Sookie there was no sex. We both agreed that we wanted to take this slow."

A look of confusion on her face, "Wait why Lorelai? You said that you felt completely different last night."

"That is exactly why Sookie." She sighed. "All my past relationships moved so quickly and look where that got me...here with Luke. I don't want to ruin this. I know it was only one night, but I want this to work out. I want Luke!" Her face was staring down at the floor. Even though Sookie was her best friend, she knew she had just been so honest and she felt like if she looked up Sookie might be able to see just how scared she was.

A couple of tears started to run down Sookie's face. Sookie was staring at Lorelai waiting for her to look at her. With all the joy in Lorelai's face and the way she was talking, Sookie just knew there was something more Lorelai wasn't telling her. She has to find out what it was. "Lorelai, hunny, look at me."

Lorelai slowly raised her head to look at Sookie. She had small tear streaks down her cheeks. She was not quite sure when she had started to cry.

"Hunny, tell me, what is wrong? This thing with Luke is amazing! What is going on?" Sookie looked at her with concern.

"I am afraid I am going to screw this up! Sookie, he makes me so happy! Look at my track record. I WILL screw this up! And what happens if we do break up? I won't be able to step foot into the diner and the whole town will be against us. I can't put him through this!" Lorelai was holding onto the counter for support. Her legs felt like they were turning into jelly.

Sookie took Lorelai's hand, "Lorelai, tell me-do you want to be with Luke?"

"Yes of course I do!"

"Well then that should be enough. This thing with Luke is different so it won't end up like the others. Lorelai, I want you to do what makes you happy and I think being with Luke would be it."

"But Sookie..." Sookie cuts her off.

"No Lorelai! I am not going to let you let go of Luke. Just see hot tonight goes and talk to Luke about this if it is bothering you this much."

"You're right Sookie. Thank you so much for listening to me. I should probably go and work. I'll see you later?"

"Of course. Have fun tonight alright?"

"I will, see you later." With that she walked into her office in an attempt at some work.

_Later that night at Lorelai's house_

Lorelai's room looked like a bomb had just exploded in her closet. She didn't know what to wear. When her attempt at working at the inn was ruined by all her thoughts of Luke, she knew what she had to do. She needed to hear his voice just to tide her over until she saw him later tat day. She came up with the fact that she didn't know what kind of dinner it was going to be. Was it formal casual? So she called him up and he said just to dress casual, that he had a plan, and to only be worried about being picked up at 7. So here she was trying to look extremely hot, but casual for their first date.

She looked at her clock that read 6:45. Ahh she thought. All I am wearing is my underware. Ok, focus...let's go with jeans and a shirt. She pulled out a pair of tight seven jeans-sexy, yet their jeans so casual-perfect. Now for a top. Ohh she knew. A couple of weeks ago she had gone shopping in New Haven with Rory and she had picked up this silky, blue shirt that had a plunging neck line. That would be perfect. She put on her outfit and decided to keep her hair down and curly with very little makeup because really she didn't have enough time to do anything else. As she was putting on her shoes and finding her purse the doorbell rang. She looked at her clock and it read 7:15. Luke knew her all to well.

Luke stood on the front porch, nervous as hell. This was his first date with Lorelai Gilmore. Even at home he was a wreck. He couldn't figure out what to wear. He knew the plaid was out because that was too casual so he went with a tight fitting black shirt and pair of jeans. His mind was wandering to what they would do on their date. He had reservations at a restaurant he knew she loved and maybe go for a little romantic stroll by the bridge. Yes, crazy as it seems, Luke was a romantic. His thought ceased when she opened the front door.

"Hey there stranger!" she said as she opened the door.

"Well hello there yourself." He couldn't stop staring at her. Wow she was beautiful. This lady was evil he knew. She wore that shirt on purpose!

Lorelai could tell that Luke was distracted with what was a little south of her face. She knew she picked the right outfit. Wait til he saw the jeans she thought. "Like what you see?" she teased him.

"umm.." Clearing his throat he said, "ummm so...you want to...head out?"

"Yeah, let me grab my keys." She turned around and did the best sexy walk she could muster. She took a glance back and the plan had worked, he was staring at the goods. She grabbed her keys and jogged out grabbing Luke's hand on the way out.

'This woman is going to be the death of me,' Luke thought to himself as he and Lorelai walked out to his truck.


End file.
